Alteración Genética
by kathy stgqvk
Summary: HIATUS (por 3 meses mas al menos) En un ultimo intento para hacer la vida de harry un infierno, Tom usa un complejo hechizo con resultados catastroficos para el joven. Harry ahora vive como una chica, hasta que se encuentre la cura. HxD. Slash&Het.
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia….

**Alteración Genética**

**PROLOGO**

Fue en el verano luego de salir de su sexto año, donde se sitúa nuestra historia. Las fuerzas del bien y del mal se enfrentaron, las cartas estaban tiradas, solo quedaba esperar los resultados, saber quien tenia en juego ganador. El futuro de muchos estaba puesto en los hombros de un chico demasiado joven en edad, demasiado maduro para sus cortos años. 

Fue una batalla cruenta, muchos inocentes y no tan inocentes perdieron la vida. Pero como bien se dice, solo los más fuertes pueden sobrevivir al mundo salvaje que nos rodea. Y así sucedió. La batalla final, Potter contra Riddle. El-niño-que-vivió contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La ironía de la vida permitió que la luz ganara con la ayuda de la oscuridad. No la maldición asesina, no. La magia negra utilizada por nuestro chico de oro excedía esta clase de poder. Magia antigua, poderosa, destructora de almas y por sobre todo, demasiado oscura, con consecuencias inimaginables…


	2. capitulo 1

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia….

**Alteración Genética**

**CAPITULO 1**

Dumbledore observó la escena frente a sus ojos. El campo frente a é presentaba una visión lamentable, cuerpos sin vida estaban esparcidos por todos lados, la sangre corría a borbotones por todos los lugares, tiñendo hasta sus más infinitos rincones. En medio de este desastre, el director del colegio de Hogwart de magia y hechicería divisó el cuerpo inerte de el salvador del mundo mágico. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba, frente a él, un bulto irreconocible donde anteriormente estaba Tom. 

Rogando a Merlín por el bien de su pupilo, comprobó que el joven aún respiraba y tenía pulso, aunque muy débil. Observó atentamente la figura del chico, algo no estaba bien, ¿desde cuando Harry tenía tantas curvas? Apartó los ¿largos? mechones de cabello negro, observó los rasgos infantiles y femeninos. Por un momento pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban, pero no había duda de que fuera Harry Potter, la cicatriz en su frente lo delataba. Albus sacudió su cabeza y alzó en vilo al/a  joven y se apareció lo mas cerca que las bardas del colegio le permitían. Luego de dejarle en la enfermería, con un hechizo ocultándole la cicatriz, volvió al campo de batalla en busca de sobrevivientes.


	3. capitulo 2

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia….

**Alteración Genética**

**CAPITULO 2     **

Gracias a Merlín, fueron bastantes lograron sobrevivir. Había lastimosas pérdidas, como en el caso de los Weasley, quienes por mucho tiempo llorarían la perdida de Percy (_^-^ me desquité por lo estúpido-lamo-la-botas-de-Fudge-y-por-eso-soy-mejor-que-ustedes que fue en el quinto libro_), aunque estarían orgullosos de que muriese como un héroe, defendiendo sus principios, su familia, pero sobre todo buscando el bien de la comunidad mágica (_si, si claro, nótese la ironía_). 

Gracias a la ayuda de algunas familias como los Zabini y Malfoy, quienes siempre estuvieron del lado de Dumbledore, algo que solo sabían ellos, Severus y algunos de los altos miembros de la Orden, logrando minar gran parte de las fuerzas de Voldemort, y aún así no fue fácil. Pero gracias a todos los dioses, esos días habían terminado, la paz había retornado, ahora lo que quedaba era recobrar los pedazos y reconstruir. 

Harry Potter era el nombre que se escuchaba en todas las conversaciones en esos momentos. Desde lo valiente y poderoso que había sido al enfrentarse y ganar por segunda vez (_la verdad creo que esa sería la sexta vez), hasta presumir los posibles paraderos del chico de oro. _

Hacia dos semanas de la batalla final y nadie había escuchado nada al respecto. Lo único que se sabía es que su cuerpo no había sido encontrado al lado del de Voldemort, donde los testigos lo vieron desplomarse luego del gran estallido de energía.

Sirius Black, ex-convicto limpio de todo cargo y Remus Lupin, reconocido hombre lobo, junto al director de Hogwart parecían ser los únicos conocedores de tal información, que la prensa buscaba tan ansiosamente….


	4. capitulo 3

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo les uso con fines de entretenimiento. No gano nada con esto.

Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy muy segura por lo que puede haber algunos errores con respecto a los libros. 

La siguiente historia es yaoi/slash así que si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Ahora, a la historia….

**Alteración Genética**

**CAPITULO 3**

Harry había pasado mas de una semana en coma, aunque sus heridas sanaron en un par de días su mente necesito más para poder sanar, al menos medianamente. Al despertar fue consiente de que algo estaba mal, pero no fue sino hasta que observo su cuerpo que comprendió que era lo que acontecía. Seguía delgado, pero con curvas en lugares que no anteriormente no contaban, sin comentar que ciertos bultos habían desaparecido. Su cabello le llegaba a media espalda. Suspiro pesadamente mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo negro tras su oreja derecha, pensando en que problema se había metido ahora. Levanto la mirada, verde chocando con dorado. Tomo conciencia de donde se encontraba. 

-Moony- 

-buenos días, Harry-

-¿que me sucedió?- no podía creer lo calmada que sonó su voz.

-al parecer al lanzarle el hechizo a Voldemort, dreno gran parte de tus energías, creando una alteración en tu organismo. Voldemort al tratar de llevarte con el, lanzo un ultimo hechizo, para protegerte, tu magia creo un gran escudo, pero al parecer sufriste una pequeña mutación y por eso ahora eres chica-

-¿pequeña?-el hombre lobo solo sonrió- ¿Cómo vuelvo a ser yo?-

-no lo sabemos, estamos investigando. Aunque Dumbledore piensa que es algo bueno ya que los mortifagos restantes no saben lo que te paso, saltaran a la primera oportunidad de matar al joven-que-vivió, pero no saben nada de la joven pariente lejana de minerva que viene desde Francia-

-Pero… pero no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo actúa o piensa una chica. Sin contar que no se nada de francés, la ropa…-

-No te preocupes, Harry. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Estoy seguro que aprenderás el idioma pronto-

-¿Quiénes sabrán quien soy?-

-Aparte de Albus, Sirius y yo, están Minerva (obviamente), Severus y Poppy-

-Mundo cruel, ¿Por qué a mi?- Remus soltó una pequeña risita.

-Tómalo como una gran experiencia educativa. Lo harás bien-

-Si, si claro. A duras penas las entiendo y ahora quieren que pase como una de ellas-

-Ya te lo dije. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Ahora te quedaras a cargo de Poppy y Minerva, ellas te enseñaran como comportarte como una dama, que incluye como caminar, sentarse, bailar, reír, charlas interesante, disuadir pretendientes- 'la' joven bufó- como tomar y servir el te, como dirigirse respetuosamente a otras personas. OH, si, lo olvidaba,  clases de ballet, canto, piano y creo que violín-

-¿Y según ustedes voy a aprender eso en dos meses?- el joven enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Eso y otras tres clases, claro que todo será mediante un hechizo para que lo aprendas más rápido- hizo una pequeña pausa- en tres semanas y media habrás cogido el idioma, aunque creo que lo de música y ballet te tomara casi todo el verano y eso para ser de nivel medio. Depende de tus habilidades naturales-

-¿algo mas que necesite saber?-

-Durante el año pasaras por las cuatro casas, dos meses y una semana en cada una. Serás sorteado para saber el orden en que iras, no tienes de que preocuparte- Harry solo le pudo enviar una mirada si-como-no-me-gustaría-verte-a-ti-en-este-embrollo, se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Mientras el otro se preguntaba que tantas aventuras viviría el pequeño Harry ese año….


	5. capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

-No, Harry. La taza se toma así, debes recordar bien los instrumentos. No, no, esa es para el azúcar- observó mientras 'la' joven aprendía a usar los implementos del servicio de té. Decidió que ya era suficiente por ese día- Bueno, mejor pasemos a la siguiente lección. música. La primera hora será de solfeo, segunda hora piano, tercera hora violín- Tres horas después la joven salía del salón (_dándose cuenta que como cantante se moriria de hambre, habiendo aprendido un nuevo orden de abecedario y que sostener durante largo rato las cuerdas de un violin duele) y se dirigió al gran comedor. Era pasada la una y media, y estaba muriéndose de hambre. _

Hasta el momento había tenido dos horas de ballet, en la que dedicaron media hora a inicios de baile. Luego siguió una hora de case de comportamiento y tres horas de música. Para poder lograr el programa requerido, se levantaba a las seis y media todos los días, de allí tenia una hora para arreglarse y desayunar.

Luego de comer se dirigió a sus clases de la tarde, no pudo evitar preguntarse que tantas sorpresas le esperaban. Al entrar al salón se encontró con Remus, Sirius y Severus.

-Que bueno que llegas Harry. Te presentó a tus profesores- señalando a Sirius- Historia y Cultura francesa- luego hacia Severus- Costumbres y comportamiento francés. Yo te daré lengua francesa. Te dejamos con Sirius, espero que disfruten la clase- sin mas los otros dos se retiraron. La clase fue bastante amena y las dos horas le pasaron volando. Luego entro Severus, quien al no estar ya al servicio de Voldemort era bastante agradable para conversar, sus clases eran entendibles y era un poco mas indulgente, aunque todavía conservaba una gran cantidad de sarcasmo y mordacidad, que se deslizaban de cuando en cuando. Esta clase también duró dos horas. Luego fue el turno de Remus, quien resultó ser tan bueno en esa clase como en la de DADA, con duración de tres horas.

Así se formo una rutina, seis días de estudio, la mañana del domingo era simplemente piano, mientras la tarde del domingo la tenia para hacer lo que deseara, jugar Quiddicth, pasear por el castillo, ir de expedición al bosque prohibido con Hagrid (a quien se le dijo todo el rollo del intercambio), adelantar algo del trabajo escolar. Luego de una semana de clases, estas se empezaron a dar en francés, colocándole un hechizo a Harry para que no pudiese hablar ingles. 'La' joven logro tomarlo rápidamente, al igual que las otras clases teóricas, música no le iba muy mal, sin embargo comportándose como una dama le era bastante difícil… y para empeorar la situación tenía que ponerse esa extraña ropa interior. 

Harry solo pensaba en lo inútil que era el brasiel, ya que en su opinión estorbaba y gran parte de los que le habían dado, picaban. También se dio cuenta de que las mujeres eran demasiado extrañas (a menos que solo le pasara a él, que dada su suerte no le sosprendería), una de ellas era sangrar por mas de cinco días seguidos. ¡¡Una persona normal habría muerto!!

También había desarrollado la fea costumbre de oler flores y una vez llegó a exclamar "owww que liiindoo", en ese momento se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizado, fue la burla de Severus y su padrino por mas de un mes. Al menos Moony lo entendía....

Faltaba una semana para que se iniciara el curso, así que Sirius y Remus, decidieron llevar a Harry de compras, tanto al mundo mágico como al muggle. Estaban disfrazados utilizando el hechizo 'Glamour'.

-No te preocupes, cuando recobres tu forma, renovaras tu vestuario- dijo Sirius después de sacar algo de dinero de su bóveda para las compras mágicas, mientras que utilizaría la tarjeta de crédito del banco gringotts para las compras muggles. 

Primero fueron por el material del colegio, un nuevo caldero, libros, pergaminos, tintas, plumas, ingredientes para pociones, artículos para bromas, artículos de Quiddicht y por último las túnicas. Compraron cinco túnicas para ocasiones especiales (Harry no sabia porque tantas, mas que eran claramente femeninas), el uniforme del colegio, túnicas casuales. Para complementar su atuendo le compró botas y zapatos elegantes, y otros para posibles excursiones al bosque prohibido. 

Luego de dejar todas las compras al cuidado de Tom en el caldero chorreante, se dirigieron al Londres muggle. Recorrieron a los más grandes almacenes, recorriendo de arriba abajo los centros comerciales. Era media tarde cuando pararon para comer algo. 

Cada uno llevaba gran cantidad de paquetes que contenían blusas, tops, camisas de manga larga, jean negros y azules de varias variantes. así también algunas faldas, un pantalón y una falda de cuero, botas, sandalias, suéteres y algunas otras cosas para el invierno. también habían comprado maquillaje y algo de joyería, principalmente pulseras, collares, cadenas, esclavas, dos anillos y (para alegría de Harry, aunque intentaba hacer parecer lo contrario) pendientes, aunque según Remus aun no tenían todo lo que necesitaban. 

Al fin pararon en una tienda de lencería "Victoria Secret", donde escogió pura ropa lisa (ya que había descubierto, era alérgica al encaje), el colmo de todo fue cuando su padrino empezó a molestarle con un hilo dental, ¡¡por Merlín!! Esta bien que se estuviese comportando como chica, pero eso era el colmo. Lo malo fue que no pudo evitar que se las compraran.

Una vez salieron, Harry fue arrastrado otra vez por el centro comercial midiéndose esto o aquello. Iban saliendo de una tienda, "Body Wash", cuando Harry sintió que algo lo empujaba, si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Sirius, hubiese terminado en el piso de una manera bastante aparatosa y poco digna.

-_que se passé-t-il?- preguntó Harry en los brazos de su padrino._

-_il'ai heurté avec toi- contestó padfoot señalando a un chico tan alto como gordo, al lado de una mujer bastante flaca y plana, con cara de caballo. El chico-ballena se quedó mirando embobado a la joven, mientras esta se incorporaba. La mujer, viendo la reacción de su hijo, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. _

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Petunia Dursley y este jovencito es mi hijo, Dudley- se presentó en ingles- espero no le haya pasado nada a la joven.

-Ella estará bien- respondió Sirius cortante. Harry se había quedado mudo, cuando su tía empezó a hablar, los observó un momento, antes de mover su cabeza en señal de despedida. 

-_Nous pouvons suivré?- _

-_bien sûr!- contestó esta vez Remus, la tomó del brazo y siguieron caminando._

Dudley seguía mirando embobado, casi babeando a la preciosidad frente a él, hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaban yendo.

-¿no les gustaría venir a comer a nuestra casa?- empezó con muy malos modales. Sirius solo levantó una ceja, antes de responder.

-Lo siento, joven, pero tenemos muchas cosas que atender y no creo que nos sea posible aceptar- sin mas siguió a los otros dos, pero Petunia se interpuso en su camino.

-Tal vez les gustaría tomar una taza de té con nosotros, ya que estamos en el mismo centro comercial- Sirius le dirigió una mirada glacial, cosa que la intimidó, hasta el punto de retroceder un paso.

-No lo creo, aunque gracias por su amable invitación- sin más se fue, tratando de alcanzar a sus dos compañeros que ya le llevaban una gran distancia.

Dudley no se iba a dar por vencido, así que con la máxima velocidad que le permitía su rechoncho cuerpo, decidió seguirlos. Entró tras de ellos a varias tiendas, devorando con la mirada a la joven, tratando de esconder su presencia, cosa que no era nada fácil y menos para tan entrenados aurores (_aunque con su figura, no habia necesidad de ser detectives_), luego de que esto siguiera en tres tiendas mas, decidieron volver al castillo.

Estaban fuera del centro comercial, abordando un taxi, cuando Dudley y Petunia les dieron alcance, Sirius y Harry no pudieron evitar lanzar un bufido, mientras que Remus, trato de mantenerse cortés, aunque se le notaba exasperado.

-Buenas, casualmente vimos que se iban así que decidimos despedirnos. Vivimos en el numero 4 de privet drive en Surrey, si se les ofrece algo no duden en acudir a nosotros, estaremos encantados de tener tan encantadora compañía entre nosotros. Creo que su pequeña y mi lindo Dudley podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos-

-Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, Sra. Ahora, con su permiso, es hora de retirarnos-

-Por supuesto. La próxima semana tiene un día festivo, ¿tal vez podríamos pasar la tarde de camping, aprovechando estos hermoso días de verano?-

-No lo creo, Sra. Dursley. Y en verdad tenemos prisa.- con una inclinación de cabeza, el hombre lobo entró en el taxi-

-¿Tal vez para el día de acción de gracias?- preguntó tratando de que no se le escaparan. Sirius soltó un bufido e iba a responder, cuando Harry lo cortó, ya le habían quitado el hechizo y podía hablar inglés, aunque cuando habló se le notó cierto acento que antes no estaba allí.

-Lo siento, Sra. Dursley, pero no nos agrada mucho el mundo muggle- la mujer abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, a la vez que su primo palidecía un poco, aunque pronto se recobro.

-¿Son ustedes…- bajo la voz para que el conductor no los oyera- magos? En la familia tenemos unos cuantos. Nos encantaría saber un poco mas de ese mundo al que tan poco acceso tenemos- Ante esto, Harry apretó los puños. Sin contestar, volvió la cara hacia el otro lado. Mientras le pedían al conductor que arrancara, cosa que no podía hacer, ya que la ballena humana estaba apoyada en una de las ventanillas.

-¿tienen algún numero por el cual podamos comunicarnos, Srta.…?- continuó el joven.

-¡No! Ahora, ¿podrías retirarse de la ventanilla? En verdad tenemos prisa- contestó Sirius, quien ya no aguantaba. Se había abstenido de darles una paliza, debido a la guerra, ellos no eran valioso de su tiempo, sin embargo, la forma en que ese "cerdo" miraba a su _niña _daban ganas de descuartizarlo. Si Harry era solo un bebe. (_jojo, se va a poner con complejos de soy tu papa y no eres suficientemente mayor hasta que alcances los treinta y a Remsie secundándolo_)

-Eh… si- no sabiendo que mas hacer, se retiró y el carro arrancó. Los ocupantes no les dedicaron una segunda mirada.

En ese momento apareció Vernon Dursley en su minivan, madre e hijo miraban el carro que se perdía en la distancia, antes de entrar al carro. En un arranque de inteligencia, Dudley le pidió a su padre que siguiera el carro, que aun se distinguía, aunque era muy pequeño por la distancia. Sin preguntar porque o para que, Vernon aceleró y para su suerte y desgracia de Harry, las calles se encontraban desiertas. Trataron de seguir el rastro, pero en uno de los cruces les perdieron. Pasaron por varias calles, pero no había rastro de ellos, solo en ese momento a Dursley se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Por qué querías que lo siguiera, Dudley?-

-Porque ahí estaba el amor de mi vida. Necesito volver a verla, si no, moriré-

-¿Que sabes de ella? ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-No lo se, pero es una bruja-

-¿QUE?-

-Pero ella es diferente, papa. Yo quiero que sea mía, que sea mi esposa-

-Pero que podemos hacer? No tenemos contacto con ese mundo de anormales. Además no quiero semejante desgracia en mi familia-

-No te preocupes, padre. Una vez que este conmigo, le enseñaré quien manda y haré que olvide ese mundo de fenómenos-

-así se habla hijo, pero ¿Cómo lograremos contactarla?-

-Idearemos algo- intervino petunia al final. Todo por ver a su Duddykins feliz- tal vez al fin siva para algo todo el esfuerzo que hicimos por ayudar al anormal hijo de mi hermana.

Continuará....

Hola, primero que todo muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron su review.  Son muy lindas, sineto mucho que esos capitulos no sean muy largos, pero la verdad fue la unica forma que me salieron y no me gusta poner varios capitulos en una sola pagina, por mas cortos que estos sean. Espero que de ahora en adelante los capitulos sean mas o menos de este largo, que es lo que normalmente escribo, aunque no les puedo prometer nada, ya que solo tengo la compu de la U y este semestre esta un poco mas pesado de lo que esperaba, sin contar que tengo otros fics (como dije, soy una tonta por andar publicando sin haber terminado antes las historias). No se preocupen, Draco aparecerá pronto.

Besos, cuidense.

Siento que no poder responder los reviews mas a fondo, tal vez mas adelante pueda hacerlo, un Beso y muchas gracias a: Kat Basted (linda, gracias por leer todas mis historias), Annie (no te preocupes, puedes mandarme cuantos reviews te plazca, me gustan mucho; y si tengo bastantes tareas, aunque tengo que acomodarme para luego sacar el tiempo y escribir), Ad (muchas gracias, besitos), Black_Dragon (gracias, besos, espero te siga gustando), Akiko Koori (lo se, a muchas personas no le llaman la atencion, de todas formas, gracias por la sugerencia), T_T (haré lo que pueda, besos), Vrag (me alegro que te haya gustado, espero entiendas el porque de los capis aqui, besos); Val (gracias por tu review y por leer todas mis historias, un besote); Zenith (ya se aproximan las reacciones, espero te guste, besos); Amaona Verde (espero que te guste, pronto saldra dray en accion, besos, cuidate)


	6. capitulo 5

**Alteración Genética**

**Capitulo 6**

Harry se encontraba cenando en compañía de Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus y Minerva. Sus pensamientos iban y volvían a sus amigos, como siempre la madrugada del 31 le había llegado sus regalos, pero Dumbledore no le dejó responder, porque no lo creía conveniente. Sabía que en cierto modo tenía razón, las cartas podían ser rastreadas, además de que algunos mortífagos habían sido capturados cerca de Hogwarts últimamente, nadie quería arriesgarse a que Harry fuera descubierto. Sin embargo no podía evitar el sentirse mal al preocupar a sus amigos de esa forma. Al menos solo faltaba un día y les vería de nuevo, sin embargo, con ese arreglo de Dumbledore no estaba muy seguro que fuese por mucho tiempo.

Esos últimos días se los había pasado repasando los libros de los alumnos de 7º año, aunque conocía la gran mayoría de hechizos, nunca estaba de mas repasar un poco. También montaba su escoba o simplemente tocaba un poco el piano o el violín. No era realmente bueno, pero disfrutaba la música y con poco esfuerzo y mucha practica podía sacar bien las canciones. 

Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a sus compañeros de mesa. Todos esperaban ver si sus esfuerzos habían resultado y si el joven podría comunicarse bien con las otras chicas. No es que tuvieran dudas de que el joven no hubiese aprendido bien, pero necesitaban verlo interactuar. 

Rato después el joven se retiró a su habitación, el siguiente día seria bastante agitado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El 1º  de septiembre había pasado realmente rápido, Harry se encontraba en esos momentos en uno de los tantos pasages del castillo, esperando a que los de primer año fueran sorteados. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que pasaría y la ceremonia dio comienzo...

Luego de un rato, los alumnos de primer año se les asignó una casa, y Dumbledore se levantó para dar su discurso habitual. 

-Queridos alumnos, es verdad un honor para todos que estén de vuelta. Este año tendremos muchas sorpresas que serán reveladas a su debido momento. En este momento deben estar preguntándose por la ausencia del joven Potter. Por cuestiones de seguridad hemos decidido hacer un intercambio. Así que este año en lugar del joven Potter, tendremos a una joven, que viene desde Francia- la joven salió del pasaje pero aún estaba oculta por las sombras- Esta joven pasará por las cuatro casas, permaneciendo dos meses y una semana en cada una. Permítanme presentarles a Jillykat AnnLouis Sumer- Harry suspiró, solo a Padfoot se le podría ocurrir ese nombre, pero el quería que éste tuviera algo de todos, y que combinación mas extraña sacó. 

Caminó hasta el frente del gran salón, se sentó en el banquillo y se colocó el sombrero, todo esto sin prestar atención a los cuchicheos y miradas que le eran dirigidos, a fin de cuentas ya estaba acostumbrado. Claro que no eran 'esa' clase de miradas las que le eran dedicadas en esa ocasión. 

Draco observó como la belleza de cabellos negros caminaba al frente del salón, nunca en su vida se había encontrado con alguien como ella, su aura mágica era bastante poderosa, atrayente, su andar suave, como flotando, la túnica bailando a su alrededor, de manera suave, sensual y a la vez tan cándida. Sacudió la cabeza para aleja esos pensamientos, él no era del tipo romántico. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar desear que la joven quedara en la casa de las serpientes, él debía ganar terreno sobre ella, y no podía hacerlo si iba a otra casa, construyendo prejuicios contra los Slytherin. 

No se dio cuenta que se había quedado soñando despierto, hasta que el sombrero gritó:

-SLYTHERIN- esta casa de inmediato estalló en aplausos. 

~ Pero... ~

~ Ya te lo dije, es lo mejor para ti, pequeño. Además, no es como si te fueras a quedar en ella por siempre ~

~ esta bien ~ Harry se encontraba resignado, era algo que ya se temía.

Cuando los aplausos murieron, el sombrero volvió a gritar.

-RAVENCLAW- los jóvenes de esta mesa aplaudieron con singular entusiasmo, algo realmente extraño en ellos.

-HUFFLEPUFF- Todos aplaudieron mientras la joven se dirigía a la mesa de las serpientes. 

Harry se sentó lo mas lejos posible de Draco, pero este no iba a dejar las cosas así. El joven rubio hizo una seña a la joven sentada al lado de Jillykat, para sentarse en el lugar desocupado. Harry tuvo que controlarse para no soltar un bufido, solo esperaba que Malfoy no le molestara, claro que conociéndolo no era algo muy probable.

-_Je m'apelle Draco, Draco Malfoy- (yo me llamo)._

-Ha... Jillykat, _enchanté_- (encantada)

-Y dime preciosa, ¿de que parte eres?- pregunto Draco mientras la miraba coquetamente. Harry lo miró, parpadeo un par de veces y tuvo que admitir el hecho de que Draco Malfoy le estaba coqueteando!! Definitivamente necesitaba descansar, unas cuantas horas y no se imaginaría tremendas tonterías.

-Burdeaux- (Burdeos) 

-Hermoso lugar, le he visitado unas cuantas veces con mi padre. Somos de descendencia francesa.- la joven le sonrió tímidamente- Espero te sientas a gusto con nosotros.

-Gracias-

-De nada- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y la llevaba a sus labios, luego de un pequeño beso, la soltó. 

El resto de la cena paso sin ningún incidente, claro, excluyéndola mirada de casi todos los chicos en la recién llegada. Luego de media hora, todos se retiraron a las salas comunes. Draco, como prefecto guió a la joven hacia las mazmorras, dándole un pequeño recorrido. No mucho después, la joven se encontraba instalada en una habitación individual, en el área de las chicas. Intentó estudiar un poco pero los párpados le pesaban, no mucho después, caía rendida entre los brazos de Morfeo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco se encontraba con la mirada fija en el punto donde vio desaparecer a la misteriosa joven de cabellos azabaches. Blaise a su lado no se podría encontrar más divertido.

-Draco, por favor, amado mío, vuelve al mundo de los vivos- mientras decía esto hacia gestos melodramáticos. 

-Es hermosa-

-Ciertamente, pero eso no quiere decir que debas retraerte en Jillylandia y babear como retardado. ¡Pensé que eras un Slytherin!

-¡Oh, Cállate!-

Pero no sólo era en la sala común de Slytherin que 'la nueva' joven había causado estragos. 

**SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR**

Las jóvenes de Gryffindor estaban tratando de descifrar que era lo que tenía la nueva alumna que todos los chicos se encontraban en estado cata-tónico. Ginny volvió a pasar una mano frente a Colin tratando de bajarlo de las nubes.

-Oh, vamos Colin, que tanto le vez, no es nada del otro mundo- paso la mirada a su alrededor, comprobando nuevamente que necesitaban una buena cantidad de baberos. 

-Pero no la viste, es perfecta. Estoy seguro que sería una perfecta modelo. Y su rostro, has visto alguna vez un verde más brillante. Unos labios mas rojos, una piel mas dorada, una cintura mas estrecha, un...-

-Capte el punto- le interrumpió la pelirroja, echando chispas. 

-Pero sabes que es lo más raro de todo-

-¿QUE?- casi grito, claro que el joven rubio ni enterado.

-Me recuerda a Harry. ¿Crees que sean parientes?- la joven volvió a enfocar a la joven, pero solo tuvo una vaga imagen de ella. Debían ser alucinaciones del fotógrafo.

-Claro que no, Harry no tiene otros parientes vivos. ¡Y no! No creo que Harry se haya convertido en chica- sin mas la joven se fue a hablar con Hermione y a tratar  de sacar a su hermano de su embobamiento.

**SALA COMÚN DE HUFFLEPUFF**

-¿Has visto antes una sonrisa tan hermosa? Es tan cálida como un fresco día de primavera (_bueno, los Hufflepuff son patéticamente románticos, ¿no?_). Su rostro refleja serenidad y confianza, y esa aura a su alrededor tan cándida. ¿Crees que le gusten los chocolates?-

-No lo sé, Justin. Pero a las mujeres nos gustan las flores, personalmente me encantan las rosas, pero puede que ella prefiera las lilas o tal vez los girasoles. También puedes escribirle algún poema o una carta de amor-

-Gracias por el consejo- respondieron varios chicos en coro.

Hannah y Susan suspiraron, lo único que deseaban es que la chica no se burlara de ellos, no creían que los chicos pudieran soportar algo así, ocultarían su pena, sí. Pero no se repondrían fácilmente. Pero los Hufflepuff nunca desconfiaban hasta que se les traicionaba y la primera casa a la que fue sorteada fue Slytherin. No podía esperarse demasiado. Las dos chicas compartieron una mirada de comprensión. Al final, ellas estarían allí para felicitarlos o para ayudarles a recoger los pedazos de un corazón destrozado.

**SALA COMÚN DE RAVENCLAW**

Los chicos parecían sumidos en sus estudios, todos con un gran tomo abierto ante si, sus caras sumergidas entre las paginas. De repente uno de ellos soltó un suspiro. 

-¿Crees que este interesada en la filosofía? A fin de cuentas, su segunda casa fue Ravenclaw, eso demuestra que tiene una mente clara, abierta al conocimiento. Debe ser bastante inteligente-

-Es verdad, pero normalmente las mujeres disfrutan hablar de temas mas relajados, como música, opera o ballet. Tal vez teatro- intervino un chico de sexto año.

-Además que hay que conocer sus orígenes- intervino otro chico de séptimo- Creo que hay que investigar la historia de Francia y su cultura.

-Creo que tienes razón- y así termino la charla, cada uno imaginando formas de ganarse el corazón de Jillykat.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El estrés de días anteriores no le permitió dormir mas de cuatro horas y eso que se encontraba sumamente cansado. Sabiendo que no podría regresar a su pacifico sueño, sacó el estuche donde guardaba su violín (regalo de Minerva), luego de pasar sus dedos por el, reverenciándolo, sacó el preciado instrumento de sus confines y empezó a afinarlo. Tocó unas cuantas notas, antes de tocar una simple melodía. 

A pesar de todas las horas de estudio, el violín era un instrumento complicado, hasta el momento solo había aprendido unas pocas piezas, sencillas todas, pero que salían desde su corazón, disfrutando cada nota.

Esa noche, el hogar de los Slytherin se cubrió de una extraña niebla, que solo ayudó a relajar aun más a sus habitantes y como nunca antes, todos durmieron entre ángeles y querubines.

N/A: Siento mucho la tardanza, en verdad ahora me es bastante difícil actualizar, principalmente porque no sé que fic debo actualizar primero (*gulp*), pero es que en serio, hay otros fics que necesitan mi atención, así que dudo que vuelva a subir un capi de este hasta dentro de dos semanas. También siento muchísimo no poder responder sus reviews, me siento muy mal de no poder agradecer personalmente a aquellas personas que me mandan su mail o me dejan su review, pero quiero que sepan que en verdad lo aprecio. Les mando un besote a cada uno de ustedes.

Cuídense. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias a: **tamyshka, Anne, kat Basted, Melania Weasley, Sally, Anonimus, ^_^, Dadaiiro, Val, Alym, Arwen11, Vrag, PadmaPatilNaberrie, Akiko Koori, la-meli-forever, Fatima Gochi, Bloomy. Espero no haberme saltado a nadie. En verdad, a todas un besote de todo corazón.**

Por si las dudas, no hablo francés, pero tengo un pequeño diccionario y trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo, por eso no se verán frases muy complicadas aquí.


	7. capitulo 6

*Saca la cabeza de debajo del escritorio* Sorry!! En verdad no planeaba demorarme tanto, pero entre una cosa y otra no tuve tiempo de escribir. De nuevo mis disculpas. Ya no hago promesas, porque no se si las podre cumplir.

Besos, y gracias por los reviews (contestaciones al final).

**Alteración Genética**

**Capítulo 6**

Las mazmorras estaban tan frías como de costumbre, apesar de que se encontraban todavía en verano. Luego de arreglarse bajó a la sala común donde se encontró con algunas de las chicas. Durante toda la conversación, Harry sacó muchas conclusiones. Primera, los Slytherin no eran tan malos como parecían. Segundo, eran muy unidos y no tan arrogantes y pagados de si mismo como eran con los demas. Tercero, la gran mayoría tenían un buen trasero (_Los que quedaban, gran parte de ellos fueron sacados del colegio para ayudar a Voldie-poo_).

A las siete en punto, las chicas salían de su casa, para dirigirse al gran Salón, hablando de lo que les gustaría hacer en el futuro. Algunas querían dedicarse al hogar, otras a los negocios, ministerio, etc. Al sentarse, Severus empezó a pasar los horarios. Primera hora del día: Pociones Dobles con Gryffindor. Todos soltaron un suspiro al unísono. El vejete nunca iba a aprender.

Harry se excusó temprano y recogió sus libros y luego se dirigió al salón de clase. Al llegar este se encontraba vacío aunque no le extrañaba, los únicos que llegaban a tiempo y sin temor eran los Slytherin. Como costumbre se dirigió a la 'zona Gryffindor' y esperó a que los demás alumnos llenaran el salón.

Seamus Finnigan fue el afortunado que llegó justo después de ella, para hacerle compañía. Se extraño que los Slytherin no le hubiesen advertido de la rivalidad entre las dos casas, pero era lo mejor. Al menos así tenía el chance de hablar con ella.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Seamus Finnigan. Es todo un placer conocerte, Jillykat, ¿puedo llamarte así?-

-Por supuesto- Harry le ofreció una de sus sonrisas, sin notar que el joven se estaba derritiendo.

-Dime, ¿te gusta el Quidditch?-

-Me encanta, siempre he jugado como seeker en mi colegio-

-En serio, yo soy chaser (cazador), aunque solo he jugado por dos años para Hogwarts- Durante minutos siguieron hablando de los equipos, jugadas y demas, hasta que llegó Severus con su acostumbrado azote de puerta.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de las extrañas miradas que todos los alumnos le dirigían, tan absorta como estaba en la conversación. Y es que no era de extrañar ya que la 'nueva' Slytherin se encontraba en el área de los Leones. No que los chicos se quejaran, sin embargo los de su casa no les gustaba en lo mas mismo. 

Malfoy no dejaba de lanzar pullas acerca de lo inferiores que eran los half-blood y mudblood que habitaban la casa de Gryffindor, aunque Harry hacía como si no lo estuviera escuchando. La clase pasó sin contratiempo, bueno, a menos de que se cuente a Severus dandole puntos a Harry, aunque estos no contaban ya que iban a la casa de Slytherin. 

Severus no podía encontrarse mas divertido, viendo a casi todos los alumnos de su clase babeando por el mocoso Potter. No que ahora tuviese algo en contra del chico, pero la única forma en la que él expresaba su afecto hacia el chiquillo era por medio de sus sarcasticos comentarios. La etapa de odio había pasado hacia mushisimo tiempo (los primeros meses en que ambos empezaron a trabajar en contra de Voldiekins (esto lo lei en alguna pagina web y me parece relindo, el apodo, quiero decir). 

El maestro de Pociones también encontraba bastante divertido el nombre de su nueva pupila. Por supuesto, solo a una chanda (perro de poca raza) cruzada como Black se le ocurriría un nombre semejante. Harry se había opuesto un poco al nombre, claro, hasta que miro en los ojos de cachorro abandonado con los que su padrino consiguio chantajearlo.

Volvió su atención a la clase, justo a tiempo para ver como Draco ponía cuernos de dragon en polvo en la poción de Neville, causando que esta se volviera de un tono verde enfermizo y comenzara a burbujear intensamente. El cuerpo de Severus se tensó completamente. Afortunadamente, Granger alcanzó a poner unas cuantas hojas de anís en la poción causando que esta volviera a su estado normal. Mocosos, cabezas huecas... ¿cuando diablos aceptaría Albus su resignación? En tiempos como este es que odiaba trabajar para el vejete loco bueno para nada.

*

Después de clase, Harry dejó a un soñador Seamus para reunirse con sus compañeras de casa. Siendo viernes, se dirigieron directo al gran comedor, luego darían a dar una vuelta por los jardines ya que tenían toda la tarde libre y después tendrían las ya conocidas platicas de chicas.

Al comienzo del banquete, Dumbledore anunció que ese fin de semana tendrían salida a Hogsmeade (si, ya se que es muy pronto, pero es una forma de reconocer que el Dark Lord se ha desvanecido para siempre). Alegres murmullos fueron escuchados por todo el lugar, mientras mas de un joven lanzaba una rapida mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. 

Draco desde su asiento observaba a Kat, la forma en que comía y bebía delataba su buena familia. Y aunque no fuese de las mas poderosas (si lo fuera, él conocería toda su historia familiar), era elegante y educada, lo suficientemente buena para dejar en alto el apellido Malfoy. 

Otro chico, con pensamientos mas romanticos, llebaba una linea de pensamientos similar. Bueno, empezaba con hermosa y elegante y terminaba con dulce y amorosa esposa. Justin observaba el suave movimiento de mandíbula, como los labios rojos se partían y entre ellos se posaba la delicada copa. Soltó un suspiró, y en un arranque de valentía se aproximó a la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco observó al Hufflepuff que se acercaba a su territorio. Él sabía que es lo que el patético chico quería y estaba loco quien dijera que Malfoy dejaba que otros se acercaran a lo que les pertenecía por derecho. Se levantó de su silla y fue a pararse al lado de Jillykat, justo cuando Justin llegaba.

-Hola, Jillykat- la joven dirigió su mirada al joven. El Gran comedor quedó en silencio.

-Justin, ¿no es verdad?- el joven enrojeció y asintió con su cabeza; su mirada se topó con la de Malfoy quien se encontraba a punto de estrangular al chico. Draco no podía creer que su Kat supiese el nombre de ese mud... muggleborn. 

-Así es. Verás...yo me preguntaba.... eso si tu quieres... si te gustaria...ya sabes...umhmm...ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana- terminó a paso moderado.

-Bueno, yo...-

-No lo creo. Kat ya tiene planes- interrumpió Draco.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando?- furiosos ojos esmeralda voltearon a verlo.

-Bueno, Kat, recuerda que quedaste en salir conmigo- empezó el chico en francés.

-¿Podría saber cuando dije eso?- Harry le contestó, no iba a permitir que el mocoso manipulara su vida.

-El mismo día que nos conocimos-

-Yo nunca dije nada, Malfoy; debes estar inventando cosas, a menos de que tu francés no sea tan bueno como presumes-.

-Como puedes decir eso. Tu lo prometiste- ahora fue el turno de Draco de hacer un puchero, al que Harry casi no pudo resistir, casi siendo la palabra clave.

-bueno, pues será en otra ocasion- sin mas, Harry cambió de nuevo a inglés y se dirigió al chico que se encontraba embobado, escuchando la hermosa lengua salir de los apetitosos labios de Jilly.

-Estaría encantada de salir contigo, Justin. Que te parece si nos encontramos mañana en las puertas de Hogwarts a las 10.-

-Perfecto conmigo- respondió rapidamente el joven.

-Genial- la joven decidió que ya era suficiente comida, así que se levantó y se dirigió a los jardines, donde rato después se les uniría Millicent, Pansy y algunas otras chicas de Slytherin.

-¿Quien diría? Jilly y Justin. Aunque, ¿por que elegiste a un sangre sucia? Draco es mejor partido-

-Aunque tienen que admitir que tiene unos hermosos ojos- dijo Laureen Moon.

-Cuerpo- repuso Pansy.

-Trasero- terminaron Jilly y Millicent al mismo tiempo. Todas las chicas cayeron en un bloque de risitas. 

-De todas formas, Draco esta mejor-

-Puede que si, si te gustan los rubios- dijo Pansy- yo prefiero los pelirrojos y si el paquete trae gemelos, mejor-

-Me da la impresion de que alguien no a superado su traga. Aunque sería interesante un trio con los gemelos Weasley.-

-Ron no esta tan mal, tiene mejor retaguardia que Draco-

-Oh vamos, pero quien le gana a Potter- las chicas lanzaron risitas, sin percatarse del sonrojo que subio a las mejillas de Jilly-. Y es que aparte de su cuerpo de modelo y sus ojos tan Slytherin, tiene un trasero para morirse-

-Tu lo has dicho. Recuerdo que hasta Draco se le ha quedado mirando- Era realmente difícil para Harry ocultar su verguenza, su cara estaba como tomate en su mejor momento.

-Me da la impresion de que alguien por aqui gusta de Potter, si no porque ese sonrojo, ¿eh Jilly?-

-No se de que hablan-

-Claro que si sabes, tu picarona, que te hace falta contarnos-

-Nada, nada. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que hacer mi tarea de adivinación. Nos vemos- Harry salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Pero si tu no llevas adivinación- repuso una de las chicas. Todas empezaron a reír y siguieron hablando sobre los mas codiciados de Hogwarts.

*

Harry se detuvo frente a la habitacion de Sirius. Murmuró la contraceña y entró en la sala común; desde la cocina se escuchaban suaves voces, aunque dejaba claro que era un argumento. Se acercó lentamente para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, hablando con Moony y Padfoot.

Hermione no se creía ni por un momento que Harry se encontrara en otro país, tal vez habían traído a la joven para hacerlo mas creíble, sin embargo, que persona de poco cerebro se creería que Harry Potter había desaparecido por simples mortífagos cuando él había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso. Los mortífagos le temían y aunque aún siguieran sueltos, sus actividades se reducían día a día.

Ahora, si Harry había quedado, Merlín no lo quiera, incapacitado o extremadamente debil como para poder realizar algo de magia, era otra cosa. Y si ese era el caso, ella quería la verdad y no iba a descansar hasta que la consiguiera.

-¿Donde esta Harry? ¿Que pasó con él? ¿Esta incapacitado? ¿Voldemort le hizo algo antes de morir? ¿Por que no nos dicen nada? No me creo ni por un segundo ese cuento de intercambio por seguridad. Harry se opondría a menos de que estuviera tan debil, y a con eso me refiero a un estado comatoso. Yo soy una de sus mejores amigas y deseo, necesito y exijo saber la verdad. Ustedes no saben lo preocupada que he estado por su salud, sin cartas de él en todo el verano. Además...- tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de continuar

-Hermione, toma aire. Respira. Inhala, exhala. Eso es, calmate. Toma un poco de agua y relájate- dijo Moony. Sirius se encontraba a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero no creía que eso les fuera a ayudar. Ron por su parte se encontraba callado, preguntandose como Hermione podía hablar tanto y tan rapido.

Harry rapidamente utilizó el hechizo de invisibilidad. El quería darse a conocer ante sus amigos, pero seria muy sospechoso que de repente empezara a salir con dos del trio de oro, eso mas su parecido a su forma masculina lo delataría enseguida. Decidió irse a la sala común, tal vez después, Harry tendría una charla con su padrino, donde le preguntaría si era normal que el sintiera lo que sintió cuando le digeron que Malfoy admiraba su cuerpo, incluso en su forma masculina. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la sala común...

*

-Me da la impresion de que a Kat no le gustas ni un poquitin- dijo Blaise.

-Por su puesto que me quiere, solo que es una gatita salvaje que no le gusta que le digan lo que debe de hacer. Pero yo la domare- respondio Dray.

-¿Tu? Por favor, Dray, tu no eres capaz de domar ni a un simple cachorrito, menos a una gata salvaje como Kat- Millicent sonrió, le gustaba como sonaba eso de gata salvaje.

-Vamos, que Dray aquí es un Don Juan. ¿quien duda de que el llegue a domar a Kat?-

-Yo- fue la respuesta desde varias direcciones, la mayoría proviniente de mujeres.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si hacemos una apuesta?- propuso Blaise- para ver quien domina a quien-

-¿De que hablan?- La voz de Kat resonó por todo el lugar.

-Nada importante querida. Solo apostando quien tendría el mando si tu y Dray estuvieran en una relación-

-Y la respuesta es obvia- una sonrisa burletera asomó a los labios de Draco.

-Ciertamente- Harry entrecerró sus ojos, lanzándole una de sus mas frías miradas, tan así que el joven tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no tragar audiblemente- aunque como ustedes dicen esto es hipotético; no es como si _yo_ quisiera una relación con alguien como Draco- fingió que un escalofrío la recorría antes de abandonar la sala común. 

Una suave risa interrumpió el momento; poco a poco todos empezaron a soltar la carcajada, claro, todos excepto Draco quien aun no se recuperaba del shock. Kat acababa de decirle no solo que nada era posible entre ellos, pero además de que ella no quería nada que ver con el. Y a parte de todo, sus compañeros y amigos se burlaban de él. Pero el les demostraría quien era el rey...

*

El siguiente día fue relativamente tranquilo para Harry, hasta que sus compañeras de cuarto le recordaron la cita que la joven tenía esa mañana con Justin. Apenas la joven estuvo bañada, sus 'amigas' la sentaron en uno de los banquillos y comenzó la sesión de belleza. Mientras Pansy hacía su cabello, Millicent se encargaba de las uñas y Laureen del maquillaje. Lisa y Anne, dos chicas de sexto, eligieron lo que utilizaría para la cita y la joyería que llevaría. 

Pansy decidió que dejaría que el cabello de la joven, cayera en suaves ondas por su espalda, mientras era mantenido alejado de su frente por algunas pinzas de platino en forma de mariposa con piedras de jade. Llevaría una tunica plateada, con bordes dorados, por lo que sus uñas fueron hechas en esos colores. Joyería fue escogida a la par. 

Su maquillaje fue un poco mas fuerte en tonos, aunque no tenía en exceso. Pero no por eso el efecto era menos impactante. Sus labios tenían un hermoso tono carmín, sus mejillas sostenía poco rubor, debido a su natural tono rosodo. Le había aplicado un poco de pestañina, a pesar de que sus pestañas eran espesas (pero esta es magica y le cambiará depende de como te dé el sol; también le habían aplicado delineador. Aparte de eso, no llebaba mucho más. Su piel era bastante limpia por lo que no tenía que lidiar con base y cosas por el estilo. 

Despues de esto, la joven al fin pudo escapar de las garras de las chicas y dirigirse a su cita. Ya sabía porque las chicas en general demoraban tanto en estar lista. Si tardó todo ese tiempo con ayuda de cinco chicas, no se podía imaginar estando él solo.

La sala común estaba vacía y en los pasillos no se encontró a nadie. El lugar donde quedó de encontrarse con Justin también estaba practicamente vacío. Solo se encontraban allí Justin, quien parecía decaído, Hannah, Draco y Blaise. Solo esperaba que Draco no hubiese estado molestando al pobre chico.

-Por tu bien, Draco Malfoy, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Justin- al sonido de su voz, las otras cuatro personas se giraron hacia el origen del sonido. Quedando todos impactados. Claro que Hannah se recuperó rápidamente; no podía negar que la otra chica era hermosa y al parecer dispuesta a defender a Justin de las garras de Malfoy. 

-¿Y que pasaría si le he hecho algo?-

-No empieces, Draco, si no quieres salir lastimado. Para tu información, soy bastante buena en hechizos y bromas. No querrás ser convertido en una comandreja o en un ferret, ¿o si?- Blaise a duras penas podía contener su risa. El mismo le había contado a la joven el incidente de cuarto año. Algo muy Slytherin de ella, en usar el conocimiento cuando más le conviene.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, antes de volverse a Zabini y notar la risa en sus ojos y la sonrisa de disculpa. Y el heredero Malfoy de inmediato entendió. Sonrojandose un poco, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Hogsmeade, seguido de un divertido Blaise. En cuanto los dos estuvieron fuera de vista, Harry continuó.

-siento haberme demorado mucho, espero no te moleste-

-Para nada. La verdad, pense que habías cambiado de opinión con respecto a salir conmigo-

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo? Eres un buen chico-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos acompañas Hannah-

-Oh, no, no quiro ser una molestia-

-No eres ninguna molestia, Hannah, estoy segura que nos divertiremos- 'y asi no estare a solas con Justin. Es un buen chico, pero no quiero que se haga ideas', pensó para si.

La mañana la pasaron charlando, riendo y disfrutando de dulces, té y cerveza de mantequilla. La buena vida. Era pasada media tarde, cuando Harry pudo dar su primer vistazo al encabezado del diario El Profeta, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

**PARIENTES DEL JOVEN QUE DERROTO A EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ENTRAN EL MUNDO MAGICO**

_By Rita Skeeter _

_El día de ayer, los parientes del diño que vivió, Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley entraron al mundo magico, exigiendo saber que había pasado con su adorado sobrino. "Es el unico recuerdo de mi fallecida hermana" dijo Petunia Dursley entre lágrimas, "no hemos tenido noticias de él en todo el verano, estamos tan preocupados". Y es entendible, con la treta de ustedes-saben-quien no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Muggles estaban tan seguros aquí, como un bebe tratando de pararse en una escoba. _

_Vernon Dursley nos habló sobre la hermosa infancia que nuestro chico dorado llevó en su cuidado. Como lo habían visto crecer para ser el hombre que él era ahora. En estos momento, la familia honoraria se encuentra en la residencia del Ministro de Magia, esperando por mas noticias de nuestro querido salvador,quien es extrañado por muchas personas..._

El articulo continuaba con barrabosadas del mismo estilo. El coraje le carcomía, él no iba a permitir bajo ningun motivo que esos buenos para nada le usaran de esa manera. Y si querían jugar sucio, pues él tambien lo haría. No por nada era un Slytherin. Si, los Dursley iban a pagar muy caro lo que le habían hecho y mas ahora que habían venido a interrumpir SU mundo.

TBC...


	8. capitulo 8

**Alteración Genética**

**Nota Importante: **si alguien sabe francés y mi traducción esta mala, no duden en corregirme. Espero puedan perdonar el mal francés, por favor.****

**Capítulo 8 : Los Dursley en Hogwarts.**

Decir que Harry estaba enojado, no reflejaba el estado emocional del chico...chica. Decir que Harry se encontraba furioso a punto de estallar, energumero, se aproximaba mas a la realidad. En esos momentos, el joven solo deseaba poder descargar algo de su poder, preferiblemente en objetos inanimados hechos de cristal.

Tomó varias bocanadas de aire, intentando calmarse, no quería que Justin y Hannah terminaran en el lado equivocado de su enojo. Lo mejor sería volver al castillo, donde discutiría con sus cómplices la mejor manera de hacerle pagar a los Dursley por todo lo que le habían hecho. Estaba segura que hasta Albus y Minnie se prestarían.

Colocando su mejor sonrisa, se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros, quienes tenían el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Unas cuantas palabras, y los tres se encontraban de camino a Hogwarts.

Tres tiendas mas arriba de donde se encontraba Kat, Draco la observada mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de ocultarse a la vista, estilo Sherlok Holmes. No que él fuese a admitir el encontrarse extremadamente preocupado por Kat, pero nadie podía negar que era extraño ver a la joven cambiar de humor como lo hizo hacía unos momentos.

Jillykat se caracterizaba por su autocontrol, verla perderlo de esa manera le hacía preguntarse que podría haberla puesto de tan mal humor.Vio como la chica se alejaba en dirección al castillo, pero decidió no seguirla. Poco después de que ella desapareciera de vista, el joven se aproximó al lugar donde se encontraba el periodico del día tirado.

En la portada, aparecían tres personas, una mujer extremadamente flaca y dos ballenas por hombres. El ya había visto el encabezado en la mañana, sin duda le había asombrado que _esa _fuese la familia de Potter. Aunque bueno, eran _muggles_, que mas se podía esperar.

Sin una mirada mas, dejó el lugar, sin fijarse en la nota que había al final de la página. "_Los Dursley pasaran el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts, donde brindarán su ayuda en la busqueda de su sobrino, o hasta que Albus Dumbledore decida revelar su paradero"._

_

* * *

_

Harry entró en la oficina de Padfoot, donde se encontraban Remus y Severus también. Al ver el rostro furioso que la joven traía, decidieron esperar hasta que ella decidiera contarles lo que había sucedido.

-¿Leyeron el diario hoy?- preguntó la joven su voz suave, cosa que contradecía el brillo furioso de sus ojos.

-No- fue la respuesta general. La joven, sacando el periodico (que había sacado de la oficina de Remus) lo puso enfrente de los tres hombres mayores.

Con solo ver el título, los tres pasaron por todos los colores, murmurando cosas initeligibles (_en el caso de Sirius, cosas que ninguna persona educada escribiría_). Un brillo maniático innundó la mirada de Severus, y Harry sabía que eso significaba diversión...

-Dime, Sevvy, ¿ya tienes un plan?- la mirada matadora que Severus le envió hubiese sido mas efectiva, sino fuera porque sus ojos reflejaban su diversión.

-Por supuesto que si, querida. Pero vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Albus. Si queremos sacar todos los trapos sucios de _esa_ familia, tenemos que usar nuestros mejores contactos-

Harry sonrió despreciativamente de solo pensar en los Dursley. El joven nunca pensó en vengarse, claro, hasta que ellos decidieron aprovecharse de su estatus como familia para irrumpir en _su_ mundo, después de todo lo que le habían hecho. ¡¡No, eso no se quedaría así!!

Sin mas comentarios, los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando llegaron al lugar, no solo se encotraron al director, sino también a Mcgonagall, ambos tenían expresiones sombrías.

Harry levantó una ceja, esperando que Albus explicara la situación. Como en raras ocasiones, el viejo fue directo al punto.

-Al parecer los Dursley han convencido al ministro de magia para que los deje quedar en Hogwarts por tiempo indefinido- la expresión de los presentes se oscureció por unos breves momentos, antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa aflorara a los labios de Harry.

-Bueno, pues tendremos que darle una inolvidable bienvenida, ¿no lo creen?- las otras personas en el lugar no pudieron evitar la risa que los inundó, ¿porque no tener algo de diversión a costa de los Dursley? Ellos sin duda se merecían todo lo que iba a pasarles.

* * *

Lunes llegó rapidamente, algo que pocos alumnos deseaban. Clases empezaban a las ocho de la mañana, Slytherin tenía pociones dobles con Gryffindor. Todo normal, claro, hasta el anuncio de Dumbledore.

-Queridos alumnos, como muchos ya sabrán, la familia muggle del Sr. Potter, preocupados como estan por su bienestar que no aceptan nuestra palabra acerca de su buena salud, han pedido quedarse en el castillo hasta que puedan ser trasladados hasta donde Harry se encuentra. Esto tomará algo de tiempo, espero que le den una _mágica_ bienvenida-

Hermione, Ginny y Ron compartieron una diabólica sonrisa, que haría orgullosos a los gemelos Weasley.

Hermione, siempre leyendo las noticias, se había enterado de lo que los Dursley tenían planeado, por lo que decidió prepararles una sorpresa. No era su culpa que el resto de los Gryffindor hubiesen querido unirse a ella.

-Sin mas adornos, les presento a los Dursley- esto último lo dijo con escondido disgusto que solo aquellos que lo conociesen bien se darían cuenta.

La mesa de Slytherin era la mas callada e indignada. Nunca en toda la historia de Hogwarts se habían permitido _muggles_ en el lugar y ahora ellos tendrían que soportar tener que convivir con esos seres inferiores.

La mueca de disgusto que adornaba el rostro de la mayoría no pasó desapercibida para nadie, muchos otros se le unieron cuando observaron quienes eran los que ellos daban hospedaje. Por su puesto, era la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts en que Gryffindor y Sytherin compartían la misma opinión.

Dos ballenas y una mujer extremadamente flaca hicieron entrada en el gran salón, los que habían leido el periódico ya se lo esperaban, pero sin duda la realidad era peor que la fotografía. Los tres entraron al lado del ministro de magia como si fueran dueños del lugar. Al llegar al frente del comedor, el ministro empezó su discurso.

-Querido alumnos, alumnas, profesores, es para mi un honor presentarles a los queridos parientes del niño-que-vivió. Sé que ustedes deben sentirse maravillados por tener a su alrededor a tan maravillosas personas, pero no deben sentirse intimidados, los Dursley responderan todas las preguntas que ustedes deseen acerca de nuestro amado héroe. Tambien quiero recordarles...- y el discurso siguió en vanalidades, que casi todos los alumnos desconectaron de su mente.

Mientras el ministro hablaba, Dudley buscaba por todo el lugar la hermosa figura de su amada. Oh, ya se imaginaba el reencuentro, en cuanto él fuese a ella, ella se levantaría y correría a su encuentro, para terminar en un apasionado beso, luego, se la podría llevar de este lugar lleno de anormales y vivir juntos felices.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse por quien se encargaría de cuidar la casa, los niños y él, por el resto de su vida. Tendría alguien que le cocinara y siguiera todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

Al fin sus ojos dieron con ella, sentada al lado de un pálido joven rubio. Ambos estaban hablando tranquilamente sin enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Como se atrevía ese 'estúpido' chico a acercarse a su futura esposa? Ya se encargaría de él.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en desagrado, no quería tener que esperar para hablar con su chica, pero tampoco podía hacerlo enfrente de todos, su mamá le había advertido sobre eso. Nada de hacer escenas en público, no era algo normal. Sin despegar su mirada de la joven, se dirigió a la mesa de invitados especiales junto a sus padres y representantes del ministro.

* * *

Draco había notado la forma en que la ballena andante miraba a Kat. Sin duda el muggle tenía influencia, por lo que tendría que ser cuidadoso. A su lado, Kat tenía pegada en su cara una mueca de disgusto, era obvio que ella había notado la forma en que el muggle la miraba.

_-__il me donne l'impression que tu as un nouvel admirateur-(_me da la impresión de que tienes un nuevo admirador_)_

- _taizes-vous_- (callese es muy impersonal, pero no sé que mas poner --u).

- _ow, il n'aime pas qu'ils lui disent la vérit_- (ow, no le gusta que le digan la verdad)

- _gamin insolent_- (chiquillo insolente)

-Auch- Kat puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada más. Al menos se había distraído un poco.

Los Dursley se encontraban hablando con los ministros y algunos aurores que también se encontraban en Hogwarts como escoltaz. Uno de ellos notó la mirada de Dudley.

-No te recomiendo que vayas detrás de esa chica- los demás dejaron de prestar atención a las superficiales conversaciones que mantenían, para saber de quien hablaban en el momento. Petunia fue la que interrumpió.

-¿Y por que no?- una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno, pues porque es Slytherin- al ver que los muggles no lo captaban, otro oficial del ministerio les explicó.

-Todos los estudiantes que van a Slytherin vienen de largas generaciones de magos, algunas son tan viejas como la fundación de este colegio. Estas familias presumen de este hecho, por lo que no le gusta relacionarse con muggles ya que los consideran inferiores, viendo que no tienen magia-

Para entonces, Vernon Dursley apenas podía contener su rabia, Petunia y Dudley no muy atrás de ellos. El ministro continuó sin prestar atención a esto.

-No hace mucho, la batalla final contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se llevó a cabo, lo que él deseaba era acabar con todos los muggles, la gran mayoría de familias en Slytherin estaban asociadas con él, pero su gran poder y dinero los mantiene lejos de Azkaban, la prisión de magos. Como ya deben saber, Harry Potter fue la persona que logró derrotar a este malvado mago y traer paz de nuevo al mundo mágico-

Para ese entonces, los otros ministros ya habían reanudado sus conversaciones, sin percatarse de la rabia que consumía a los muggles en frente de ellos. Eso no evitó que Dudley siguiera observando a la joven. En cuanto esta se paró, el chico iba a hacer lo mismo, si no fuera por que el rubio al lado de ella hizo lo mismo, ofreciéndole luego su brazo, que la joven de inmediato aceptó.

No pasó mucho antes de que los dos jovenes se encontraran a fuera del gran salón, camino al salón de pociones, dejando a tres muggles llenos de rabia.

De repente, Dudley empezó a pasar por todos los colores y a levitar. La poción _ictus vigeo animus_ se encargaba de cambiar el color de piel de acuerdo a tu humor, y si estabas de mal genio te levitaba. Por supuesto, esto solo era la bienvenida.

Pronto, los otros Dursley se unieron a su hijo. Mientras los del ministerio de magia, hacían lo posible por bajar a los muggles en pánico. Una gran sonrisa adornaba la cara del resto el colegio.

* * *

Las primeras clases pasaron sin problema para Harry; luego de pociones e historia, el chico se dirigió al gran salón a almorzar, luego de eso tendría encantamientos y luego DADA.

A su lado se encontraba Pansy y al otro Blaise, quienes no paraban de hablar acerca de todas las torturas que ellos someterían a los muggles dada la ocasión. Harry sonrió para si, ya que él con gusto se uniría a ellos.

Draco se acercó a ellos por detrás, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kat, mientras entraban al gran comedor. Sirius, Remus y Albus monitoreando cada paso que la joven hacía.

Al lado de ellos, se encontraban los Dursley; Dudley, quien acababa de observar a la joven entrar al salón en los brazos de Malfoy se encontraba furioso, aunque trató de controlarse, no quería que los efectos de la mañana se volvieran a repetir.

Draco observó la mesa de los profesores, encontradose con los pequeños ojos llenos de odio de la ballena. Una sonrisa de desprecio adornó sus labios, mientras que apretaba a Kat un poco mas contra sí.

-La ballena te esta mirando de nuevo- susurró en su oído. Los otros jovenes al lado de ellos escucharon y dirigieron su mirada a la mesa principal.

-Woa, es cierto, Merlín, Kat, te compadezco, mira que llamar la atención de una ballena- dijo Blaise a todo pulmón.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin estalló en carcajadas, los Gryffindor ocultando su diversión ya que no podían mostrarse de acuerdo con los Slytherin, al menos no todavía. Las otras dos mesas, divididas entre reírse ante la verdad o quedarse callados por educación.

Petunia tenía sus manos apretadas, conteniendose para no gritarles a esos mocosos que se atrevían a insultar a su Duddykins. Cualquier mujer estaría feliz de tener a alguien como el como esposo. Oh, ese mocoso se las pagaría.

-¿No deberían hacer algo con ese mocoso? Estan insultando a mi nene, simplemente por que quieren ser crueles-

-Como ciertas personas que yo conozco- dijo Sirius- a fin de cuentas, Harry me contó todo acerca de su vida familiar. No se preocupen, _Dursleys_ aquí ustedes van a recibir el trato que merecen- esto ultimo lo dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

-¡¡Como se atreve!!-

-Lo mejor es que no arme una escena, claro si es que sabe lo que le conviene-

-Me esta amenazando- una sonrisa burletera vino a los labios de Sirius.

-No me atrevería, quien quita y me encierren en el armario debajo de las escaleras.-

Los tres Dursleys palidecieron, mirando alrededor de ellos cuidadosamente. No tocando nada por temor a que estuviese envenenado.

-Oh, no se preocupen, matarlos no es algo que tengamos en mente... de momento- fue lo que dijo Severus en un susurro, de tal manera que solo los Dursley le escucharan.

Los tres empezaron a temblar pero no dijeron nada mas. La mirada de Dudley se dirigía de vez en cuando a la de la joven, olvidando todo lo demás, no importaba lo que estos anormales digeran, ellos nunca irían en contra de ese bueno para nada ministro que tenían.

Ojos verdes, cabello negro, su ángel. Pronto averiguaría su nombre. (_N/A: Idiota_)

* * *

Hannah y Justin hablaban acerca de los recién llegados; Justin, quien desde la cita veía a Kat como una hermana menor y descubrió que gustaba de Hannah, decidió que no le gustaba para nada ese chiquillo. Se veía superficial y mimado, y estaba seguro que era un bueno para nada.

Ambos Hufflepuff decidieron visitar a su nueva amiga a la mesa de Slytherin, tal vez podrían planear algo para que el chico la dejara en paz. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de las serpientes, ellos se sentaron en frente de Kat.

-¿Como estas lidiando con tu nuevo pretendiente?- dijo Hannah, aunque no se notaba nada de burla en la voz.

-Ojalá pudiese quitarmelo de encima, su mirada en mi me quita el apetito. Arrgghh- un escalofrío la recorrió, mientras una mueca de disgusto adornaba sus labios.

-Oh, bueno, hoy tenemos DADA las cuatro casas y creo que el chiquillo va a estar allí, y nosotros sabemos como en esa clase siempre pasan accidentes- dijo Justin- sobre todo por que mi varita continuamente se me desliza-

Los Slytherin que estaban alrededor solo sonrieron maliciosamente, incluso Draco a quien todavía no le agradaba mucho Justin, pero si era para proteger a Kat, el se uniría a cualquiera.

-Estoy seguro que si, los Hufflepuff tienden a ser despistados y descuidados- dijo Draco.

-Muy gracioso, Draco- fue la respuesta de los dos Hufflepuff, quienes de inmediato empezaron a lanzarle hechizos al joven.

Con un pequeño salto (no tan pequeño ya que tuvo que cruzar la mesa), el joven quedó justo en el lugar perfecto para darle a Dudley de lleno. Quien en ese momento miraba divertido la escena, esperando que su mortal enemigo muriera en esa pelea.

-_Susverto_- un rayo de luz azul de dirigió rapidamente a Draco, quien de inmediato se hizo a un lado, siguió derecho su curso hasta darle a Ducley convirtiéndolo de inmediato en un cerdo. No que realmente faltara mucho.

Severus observó al inmenso cerdo sentado en una silla entre sus padres, quienes ahora se encontraban armando un gran alboroto. Los labios de minerva se mocieron casi imperceptiblemente, formando una sonrisa, lo mismo pasó con Severus.

Otros profesores estaban tratando de ver que hacían para devolver al chico a su estado normal, mientras que el resto de estudiantes trataban de no estallar en carcajadas, como Sirius y Remus en esos momentos.

Severus se levantó de su silla, la atención del salón se dirigió a el.

-Hannah Abbot- le chica tragó saliva audiblemente- 20 puntos para Hufflepuff, por una excelente transfiguración- no hace falta decir que casi toda la mesa de Hufflepuff se desmayó.

TBC

Un capitulo más. Espero les haya gustado, les aseguro que me desharé de los Dursley tan pronto como pueda. Se que prometí el fic Harry/Remus y este saldrá pronto. Pero es que no estoy muy segura de como hacer el final sin que este sea muy abrupto, y no me quiero meter en otro fic largo. Ahora me decidí a hacerlo de dos capis, en vez de un one-shot.

Espero subirlo pronto. Besos. Agradecimientos especiales a: **Snivelly, Rikana, Alym, Sakura Snape, Chiquinkira, Vrag, Isis Luciano, Bloomy, Amaly Malfoy, CYNDI, Mary Potter Wesley, €l€anor, Paddy21, Fallen Fan, , Katherine. **

Gracias, infinidad de gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews, un besote a tods. Les quiero un resto. Espero y les siga gustando esta historia.

Para las personas que no leyeron la nota que subi luego con el capi, lo que puse como ocho es solo un posible fic. De nuevo gracias por leer esta historia.

Cuidense mucho. Besos.

**Otra nota: ** a las personas que gusten de Gundam Wing, no hace mucho subi un fic llamado Penitencias. Es un PWP o mejor dicho un lemmon, si les gusta no duden el leerlo y dejarme un hermoso review (ya volví con publicidad --u, # de la historia es **1887050)**

**Ahora si, eso es todo.**


	9. Lo siento

_**Septiembre 23, 2004**_

Hola a tods. En verdad me disculpo por todo el tiempo que ha pasado y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera estoy actualizando. La razón es muy sencilla, apenas reparé mi computadora (voy a ver cuanto tiempo dura). Al hacer esto se me perdieron todos los archivos, así que la actualización se demorará un poco más.

Sniff, y eso que Alteración Genética tenía el capitulo casi completo. Aparte de ese tenía un One-Shot, no se si algún día volveré a escribirlo, espero que si. De pronto pueda actualizar 'La apuesta' dentro de un par de semanas, pero no es seguro. De nuevo, Lo siento muchísimo.

Otro problema que me va a impedir actualizar es que cuando no estoy estudiando, estoy trabajando; así que no hay mucho tiempo para escribir.

De momento tengo un pequeño fragmento (proyecto escrito hace años, pero que esta abandonado). Si alguien desea tomarlo y hacer un fic con él, no tengo ningún problema, lo único que pido es que me envíen la dirección donde esta publicado para poder leerlo.

Me encantaría si es un Harry/Remus, con slutty!Harry

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**Faltaba poco para las once, pronto sus amigos llegarían escoltados por la Orden. Supuso que estarían algo azarados al no haberlo encontrado en casa de sus tíos. Y es que a pesar de mantener en contacto, los miembros de la orden pensaban que él no había dejado la casa de los Dursley en ningún momento. **_

_**Supuso que ellos iban ciertos días a chequear que todo estuviera bien, sin embargo no entrarían en la casa. Si lo hubiesen hecho se hubiesen dado cuenta de que Harry se encontraba faltando hacía muchísimo tiempo.**_

_**Y así fue, poco tiempo después, Ron, Hermione y Ginny aparecieron escoltados por una nerviosa Tonks y un malhumorado Moody. A su lado se encontraban el Sr., y la Sra. Weasley quienes parecían encontrarse cerca de un ataque. Remus Lupin mirando hacia todos lados, frenéticamente. **_

_**Faltaban pocos minutos para que el tren saliera, por lo que el lugar estaba casi deshabitado, los padres de familia que habían ido a despedir a sus hijos, se encontraban cerca de las ventanillas. **_

_**Apiadándose de ellos, Harry se bajo del tren y fue a donde ellos se encontraban. El joven ya se había cambiado en sus túnicas; en una de sus mangas se encontraba una pequeña banda, señalándolo como el nuevo capitán de Quidditch. **_

_**Luego de encontrarse detrás de Moony, el joven pasó sus brazos por la cintura del hombre mayor, quien de inmediato se tensó. En la voz mas sensual que pudo, el joven dijo cerca de la oreja del hombre-lobo.**_

_**-¿Por que tan tenso, Moony? ¿Quieres que te ayude a relajar?- escalofríos recorrieron la espalda del hombre, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al escuchar aquella voz que invitaba al pecado.**_

_**Los otros no habían notado nada extraño ya que seguían buscando al niño de oro, que por cierto ya no era un niño. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Harry se puso frente a frente con Remus, quien reconoció de inmediato al joven, haciendo que su sonrojo de encendiera aún mas.**_

_**Harry no pudo contenerse mas, soltándose a reír, reconociendo la voz del joven, los demás se volvieron hacia el sonido, llevándose la sorpresa de sus vidas. Donde antes había un chico demasiado delgado y bajo, ahora se encontraba un joven de estatura media, esbelto con finos músculos. Inmensos ojos verdes de largas pestañas, labios delgados y rojos, nariz recta y pómulos altos que hacían el rostro del joven como el de un ángel.**_

_**-Harry!- la Sra. Weasley fue la primera en recobrarse, no pasó mucho antes de que el joven fuera envuelto en un fuerte abrazo. Justo en ese momento, el pito del tren señaló lo próximo que estaba el tren de partir. Los jóvenes y Remus subieron al tren, despidiéndose del resto desde los barandales. **_

_**Cuando ya estaban fuera de vista de la estación, Harry se volvió hacia sus acompañantes quienes todavía le lanzaban miradas incrédulas. **_

**__**

**_

* * *

* * *

_**

**_Besos, Vivian_**


End file.
